My Other Self
by Vheeri The Succubus
Summary: In which the characters of Kingdom Hearts get to meet themselves. Or rather, what the fans make of them. Inspired by Those Lacking Spines
1. Zexion

A/N: Had this idea for a bit, but then I stopped due to class. Now I need a bit of motivation to do this essay due in like 3 hours do I decided to at least try and finish it… which I just did…now yesterday. Good thing I went over this and re-read it. I repeated the same thing like 3 times.

Summary: In which the characters of Kingdom Hearts get to meet themselves. Or rather, what the fans make of them. (Inspired by Those Lacking Spines)

Zexion

Zexion sat on the bed of his room with a book at hand, bored out of his mind. He had nothing else to do, which in a way was appropriate for living in a world of nothingness. But it was so _boring_, and one didn't need emotions to be bored. Ever since that Roxas boy had joined he had no missions to take care of really, unless he was accompanying him. Yet even that was rare. Zexion shook his head and turned a page in the book at hand.

The book he possessed had been from Larxene's personal collection. True he was more of a scientific scholar, but every once in a while he'd read some fiction to distract him. However, he felt as though he should be distracted from the _book_.

'_That girl's insane. Must be why she reads things like this…'_

With left back at square one, Zexion sat the book down on his bedside and stood. A long walk around the castle might do him a bit of good. If he zoned out enough maybe he could see actual color on the walls.

Unfortunately things didn't go as planned. It had been at least an hour and the walls were still different shades of white and grey. He had managed to make it all the way down to the Soundless Prison just from wandering aimlessly. If he could feel, he'd be irritated. Then again such was the life of a Nobody. Sighing, he simply turned around and decided to head back to his room.

"W-wait!"

Zexion halted and turned. Just what did Demyx want? And why did he sound so panicked? Not like he could actually be panicked.

The blonde nearly ran right into Zexion as he stumbled to a stop.

"Jeez don't run away from me like that! I swear you're more agile than you look. What did I say wrong?"

The briefest thought of accidently stepping into a different universe flew across Zexion's mind as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"IX what are you talking about?"

This time it was Demyx's turn to look confused.

"Uh. You… ran away. Just now."

From the look on Zexion's face Demyx decided it was a good time for some sort of explanation, or at least getting one in return.

"You don't remember what happened like 2 minutes ago?" he asked.

Zexion shook his head.

"Uh… well this is weird. Ok, I'll start from the top. I was just practicing a new song I came up with, ya know 'cause Larxene seems to get ticked when I play up in the Gray place, but anyway! I heard… uh… crying. I stopped, looked around, and then I found you just walking towards me crying!"

Before Demyx could continue, Zexion held a hand up for him to stop.

"First off, were you hallucinating or something? Nobodies can't cry in the first place, even less so myself. Second, this is the first time I've seen you in approximately 5 days."

"That's the thing!" Demyx continued enthusiastically, at this point completely ignoring Zexion's mouth which opened and closed whenever cut off.

"You were just sobbing and it looked sooo sad. But then I thought, hey Zexion's never sad, he just looks that way with the hair and all. So, you came up to me and said, Oh Demyx-kun, whatever kun means, you have such wonderful skill. P-please, sing to me!"

Zexion's attempt at speech came to an utter stop as he continued to listen. He wasn't sure what to do, or say, for once. He wasn't even sure what he should feel. Demyx continued without delay.

"So then, I was pretty darn confused. I mean, I can play but I can't sing or anything. So, that's what I told you. That I wasn't really all that much of a good singer, but I could play something that sounded kind of like singing. Then, you just flipped out." Demyx waved his hands for emphases creating a small breeze through Zexion's hair. Even as the strands hit his face he remained quiet and as blank as any nobody could be.

Whoever this imposter was, they had to be found and fast. Hopefully the other members wouldn't be as foolish as IX and actually try and capture, or kill, it. Light forbid Larxene or Marluxia find his copy.

"And how exactly did I 'flip out?'" Zexion asked, quite unsure if he really wanted to know.

"Well." Demyx paused in a moment of thought. He looked from Zexion to the floor then back again. "Well. You. Uh…"

"Just spit it out!"

Demyx raised his hands in surrender. "Alright fine! You started bawling like a baby and said 'Demyx! Don't you love me? I thought I was special to you, like we were meant for each other!' and then I was like, 'Hey what are you talking about?' and then you got all quiet and then went 'So it's true. You're leaving me' and then ran off! I swear it's the truth. I had no idea what you were talking about so I just ran after you. See?"

A gloved palm made its way to Zexion's head as he let the news sink in. Not only was some insane imposter going around making the most absurd statements, but it was also loose within the castle and anyone could find it. Was this some sort of failed clone from Vexen? It couldn't be. True the man was a genius, but he overly enjoyed sharing every bit of knowledge with him. Or did he want to make it a surprise? No that couldn't be it either.

"Demyx…"

"Uh, yeah?"

"You saw…it, running in this direction?"

Zexion removed his hand just in time to see Demyx nod.

"We will split up and find this imposter. If you see any other members, or any other Nobody, ask them if they've seen me, if I said anything, and or where I went off to. If by luck you run into it again, capture it. Drown it if you must."

"But what if it's really you?"

"Ask what…" he smirked. "Ask me anything."

"S-sure."

Without another word Zexion turned and opened a Corridor. He wasn't exactly sure where to find it, but the imposter might just be wandering stupidly given that anyone could get lost in this place, even the members.

oO0o0O0o0O0o0Oo

Xemnas stared blankly at the sight in front of him. Whoever this was, they looked a lot like Zexion. However, it defiantly wasn't him.

It was a general rule that Nobodies didn't have emotions. It was common that they imitated them. But not even the masters of emulation could pull this off, and right now, he wasn't sure if he should kill the thing or keep it for a twisted form of entertainment. Though a cage would be needed. After all, not a single living, dead, or in between being had ever hugged _The_ Superior.

He was admiring the growth of Kingdom Hearts, when suddenly he felt another's presence. He knew it wasn't Saix, so he turned to see who dared to intrude. Right as he turned, a certain someone clamped themselves onto his front. The 'attack' had no malice so he didn't exactly register it, until his mind kicked in and he realized that it was something that looked like Zexion on him and crying. He didn't bother speaking since he let go and began sniffling out some sappy story about a non-existent love life and how he, The Superior, should comfort him.

From the slight cool he actually felt after Zexion let go he assumed he wasn't asleep and in some demented dream. Then again one could feel in dreams… as well as nightmares. Or it could be an illusion cast by the Schemer himself, but he was sure his powers worked a bit different.

"…d-do you love me. Xemnas?"

Xemnas blinked, still entirely unsure of what to do. Killing it was high on his list, but it might fade and he couldn't bring the corpse to Zexion for answers. But, as Superior, he could question him without the body and still get answers.

"There you are."

The actual Zexion said as he slowly ascended the stairs to the Altar. He hesitated after seeing Xemnas standing there, his hands crackling with energy as though his weapons were an inch from being summoned.

"Explain." Was all Xemnas said.

"I would like to know as well. I figured if I tracked it down, I could get some answers. Apparently Demyx ran into it first, at least, he's the only one I've heard news from."

"No! Get out of here you i-imposter! Xemnas is so mine and I'm not letting anyone else have him." The other Zexion placed his hands on his hips and huffed dramatically. "You must have been the one on my Demmy-kuns mind. And…"

Both Nobodies looked on as the other began sobbing again. It was then when Zexion noticed it had on eye liner that had been smeared, lip gloss, and donned several facial piercings. Just how in the world did Demyx mistake that for him?

"…And he left me for you! But no, I'm not gonna go back to cutting myself and sitting in the dark. Xemny will show me the light."

At that time Demyx ran right into the scene panting slightly. As he spotted the double Zexions, he placed a hand at his hip. "Now I see why you said ask you anything."

Zexion didn't turn to face him as he continued to glare at the other him.

"Uh, and it looks like nobody else saw you, except a Dusk. Apparently it said you talked to him… about everything."

"Did you kill it?" Zexion's voiced rose as he whipped around.

"No. Why would I want to do that?"

"You idiot, those things gossip! I'm sure everyone and their other will know about this by now."

"Oh." Demyx looked down and scratched the back of his head. "You want me to track it down don't you?"

"Now." Zexion deadpanned as he turned away.

"Just as you will eliminate this one, VI" Xemnas ordered. "In fact, I do not care about where it came from. As long as it is dead, and never heard from again."

Not wanting to witness any murder, Demyx opened a Corridor and left to find that one dusk out of who knows how many. It was going to be a long day and for once he didn't want to slack off. Being under some sort of nightmare illusion wasn't on his agenda any time soon.

Zexion summoned his Lexicon with a smirk forming on his face. He would make this one quick, but enjoyable.

"Oh pshhaw! Ugh, that sounded so prep. So are you gonna read to me or something?"

"No. I'm going to give you frostbite then burn the rest of your body."

Before the other could make another accusation, Zexion fired a simple Blizzara at the other, indeed freezing the lower half of his body. Though the effect took a few seconds, the other's panting of pain was enough to satisfy Zexion.

"I honestly don't like to kill people. But, to wear my face and insult me is quite, deserving. If by some chance you return to whence you came, deliver this to whoever your creator is. Do _not_ send any more imposters. Or they will be killed."

"B-but, we… We-re the s-"

Any other speech was unheard as Zexion sent a massive fireball to the other. The ice from its waist down melted, and evaporated, leaving no trace left.

Xemnas nodded and turned back to the growing heart behind him.

"Good work, VI. It would be wise to search the castle for any more of them. If I see any more, then I will hold you responsible for it."

The smirk on Zexion's face faltered for a split second. "Of course."

Hopefully he wouldn't find any more copies of himself for a long time unless _he_ was making the illusions.

oO0o0O0o0O0o0Oo

I'm sooo sorry! I was gonna make this into a humor story, but it just got dark ya know? Oh look at that I'm 10 min late for class. Well, make that 20 by the time I spell check this and publish it. Anyway, I hate the whole emo, gay for Demyx portrayals of Zexion. Same goes for the bubbly, annoying gay for Demyx. I got no problem with homosexuality, but just like straight couples, there's the cool couples and then the "Oh god make it stop" kind.


	2. Marluxia

A/N: I wasn't sure if I should make each of these in the same universe or separate. Meaning Zexion would either have no recollection of his encounter or he would. I think I'll keep it in the same.

Also, not sure if I mentioned this, but I'll change the story character depending on who's the star of the chapter. I may do an OC/Mary Sue/Insert chapter but I'm not sure. Oh, and if you search for M rated stories with Marluxia it's all rape/abuse smut. Are people too dumb to write anything else?

Marluxia

Marluxia leaned back against the large glass window in the Grey Area, calmly looking down at the city below. He had absolutely nothing to do, and in a world of nothingness, there was nothing to do. In a way he wanted a mission just so he could escape the boredom of the castle. Even if it was something as boring as recon in some plain world.

He sighed quietly and looked around. There weren't many members around, only Saix who stood a few feet away, Demyx on one of the sofas, and Larxene who was harassing the moogle.

With nothing better else to do, the pink haired man suddenly pushed himself off the window and walked to the exit. Maybe he could sleep the hours away. Larxene caught his movement and turned to speak, quite loudly, at him.

"Where are you going?"

Marluxia didn't stop walking as he responded.

"To sleep the hours away, nothing to do here anyway."

That seemed to satisfy her as she resumed smacking the moogle's pom, causing it to bob around in protest.

Once outside the Grey Area, Marluxia took the unreasonably long walk to his room. A few minutes passed in silence before something caught his attention. It sounded like a voice, an angry one. He then stopped to listen and locate its source.

Quietly, as to tone down the rustling of his coat, he turned a corner and strained his ears to hear more.

"…just what do you think you're doing? Get your hand from there!"

It sounded a lot like Vexen. Someone else was with him; his voice was deeper and extremely familiar.

"But Vexy, you're mine remember? I'm always on top."

"Are you intoxicated? What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Don't be like that or you might get a harder spanking!"

A loud clapping sound echoed off the walls followed by a sharp intake of breath.

"Mmgget get _off_ of me! This is treason among- among other things!"

Finally Marluxia rounded the corner to which the source of conflict resonated from. There he found Vexen with his back against the wall, arms pinned up and a very familiar someone talking into his neck.

Vexen yelped as he was bitten and tried to kick his tormenter, the other man saw it coming and moved his leg to block it, further rendering the Academic helpless.

Marluxia stated for a full moment taking the site in. It wasn't until Vexen snapped that he was able to formulate words in his mouth.

"Marluxia! There are two of you? What sort of replication is this?"

"I have not the slightest clue as to what…ever this is." It was the honest truth, and at the moment he could not think of a single thing to do. Never had the Assassin encountered something like this, and it was painfully obvious. He wanted the replication gone, but he didn't even know how to start. It was horrifying, but as a Nobody, he couldn't bring himself to be scared or angry. It was bizarre, and if anything, Marluxia knew he did not like it.

The other Marluxia turned slowly and stared down the original with lustful, pink eye shadowed eyes. The lip gloss on his lips shined and the flower in his hair sparkled. If it weren't for his voice, he'd think it was a woman on top of Vexen. The slight blush on his cheeks didn't help at all.

"Oh, it's you." The other began. His voice was the same, but there was a certain accent to it that Marluxia could place. "You know, you shouldn't be here."

"And why not?" Marluxia asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Tch. You're old news. No style, no flair. _I_ got all the goods Mar-lux-ia, like this!"

The original Marluxia summoned his scythe at the last possible moment to block the thorny vines speeding his way. They were chopped to bits as he spun his weapon around and let it rest at his side.

Vexen, realizing he was free, let his arms fall and glared down at his coat in disgust. He smelled like flowers and there were smudges of make up on his chest and hood. Looking up again, he could see both Marluxias in a duel of scythes and flowers. It was his honest first time seeing XI fight and he suddenly did not want to ever be at the receiving end of that pink blade.

Each strike from both men was meant to decapitate, split in half, or stab through the stomach. Even the abomination showed obvious fighting prowess. Even if impossibly girly. When it dodged, he struck a pose and somehow managed to block another strike following it.

"Mar Mar, why are you being so difficult? You know, I could fix you up. We can even have a threesome. I just know Vexy babe would love two of me. Even if the other is…you."

"I disagree!" Vexen yelled angrily from his spot on the wall.

The other spared him a small glance to make a kissing motion, then returned to the fight.

"I'm sorry, but it appears you think you're going to survive this." The original said calmly as he spun his body with his blade, sending an arc of rather sharp flower petals in his opponents direction.

They both appeared evenly matched until a stray petal wound up cutting the replicas face. It wasn't even that much of a scratch; just enough to form a red line over his extra arched pink eyebrows. This caused it to freeze as if Vexen hit him with his own ice.

Without any hesitation, Marluxia spun the staff of his scythe around his neck twice. Once while standing straight and the other bending his knees. Smirking, he then struck down as though through the other. A second later, its head and waist fell, then split in two. Vexen looked down to the mess on the floor, scowling, before meeting the eyes of the last pink haired man standing.

"Has Zexion ever asked for something of you? Or did you create some new species of flower recently? Surely there must be an explanation for…" Vexen trailed off.

"I only discovered," Marluxia paused, still trying to think of a name to call the thing. "_it _when I found it with you."

Both looked back down to the body, which didn't disappear as they had hoped. Vexen did not want to clean it up, but a sample wouldn't hurt for future reference. Not like he'd ever revive it anytime soon. With a mental shrug, Vexen took out a scalpel and test tube with a cork on it.

Marluxia watched in mild curiosity as Vexen removed one of its gloves, then cringed. The clone was wearing hot pink nail polish. After pushing that thought aside, the scientist removed one of its fingers, the placed it in the test tube before corking it and standing back up.

"Is that what you do to all dead bodies you find lying around?" Marluxia asked.

"No XI, I do not. However, such a specimen is quite rare I'd assume and as a curious scientist, I must find out its origins. One never knows when it may come in handy, no matter how… abominable its source. Also, I'm not cleaning this up. You made the mess, I expect you to clean it. Get to work."

Vexen left in a Corridor before his words could even echo, leaving Marluxia with a dead body missing a finger, and a lot on his mind.

"… My names not even pronounced Mar-lux-ia."

oO0o0O0o0O0o0Oo

A/N: It's pronounced Mar-Loosha. I wanted him to actually pronounce his name by going "Mar-loosh-ah" but when you spell it properly, it still comes out to Mar-lux-ia.

Also, anyone wonder just how Vexen makes clones so damn fast?


	3. Xaldin

A/N: Oh no… my psycho side is coming out and I may have to up the rating due to all the gore.

I've decided not to set each one in the same universe. Some might co-exist with a previous chapter, but for the most part each will take place during a different time, like before Xion/Roxas joining the Organization, or if I feel up to it, during BBS.

Dream Drop Distance will be ignored. If you see anything that contradicts it in this chapter of future chapters, ignore it. Until I can buy a 3DS and play the game myself, I refuse to read anything about it or acknowledge it.

-puts on deal with it shades-

Xaldin

Xaldin did not live the living arrangements for the castle. He was a big man after all, and the small, twin sized bed in his room was barely a comfort. He didn't exactly do much outside of his routine of sit in the Grey Area, maybe go on a mission, and ponder whether or not to synthesize certain combinations. This time he was in his, unreasonably, small room as he fiddled with the draw strings of his coat. His bed made for a better couch than the ones in the Grey Area; it was sleeping on them that was the problem.

A sudden knock on his door brought him out of his musings as he stood to open it, unsure as to who would want to talk to him.

He was immediately confused as to why there was an arrow gun pointed at his face and a positively livid Xigbar on the other end. The man could emulate emotions well, but the glare he was getting was all too convincing.

"If it was some prank done by a Dusk I had no part in it." Xaldin said calmly.

Xigbar bared his teeth in a growl and shook the gun enough for Xaldin's skin to just sense it.

"As if! Just what the hell was that all about?" he yelled.

Face blank, Xaldin blinked and raised a finger to lower the gun.

"Do explain, preferably with this weapon out of my face."

Xigbar dismissed his weapon with an angry wave of his hand and decided to point at Xaldin's face instead.

"Don't you try to play dumb! You know what you did and now you're acting like some innocent brat! That Nobody, emotionless thing isn't gonna work on me. Unfortunately the Boss wouldn't really like it if I killed you right now, so I'd like to know just what the hell's with you as before I get the chance!"

Xaldin side stepped and waved for Xigbar to come inside.

"I would certainly like to know as well."

Cautiously, the one eyed man took three long strides and plopped down on the bed, his back to the headboard. Xaldin remained standing as he closed his door, motioning with his hand for Xigbar to speak.

"What's goin' on man? Did you fall down some stairs and just forget what happened? Even all that make up is gone… and your side burns are back to normal…"

Xigbar suddenly looked uncertain as to continue or not. Whatever had happened, it must have been beyond Xaldin's comprehension so he couldn't even begin to guess.

"I have not a clue as to what you speak of. Do explain." Xaldin said, leaning against the wall and folding his arms.

"Well. Er… this is weird but, you gotta believe me! Alright?"

Xaldin nodded.

"So… I was takin' a stroll around. Nothing much going on here, but there's tons of fun targets to shoot at if you're creative enough. Anyway, takin' a stroll and you pop up. So I walk over to give you a little friendly greeting. Just a 'Hey what's up 3? Don't see you walking around much.' But you don't respond. You just stand there with your head down." Xigbar looked out the window distastefully. "I got closer, just to see what was wrong or whatever, then you looked up."

When Xigbar didn't continue, Xaldin raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"It was horrible. If I had a heart it woulda jumped out my chest. You had on eye liner, the thick girly kind. Your burns man, they were barely there, and for some reason you were giving me a _look_."

"A look?"

"You know that look chicks give you when they _want_ something, or rather someone? That one. Then you. Ugh why me?"

It took another minute for Xigbar to raise his head and continue. "You just pounced after that. Grabbing my hair, k-ki-… fuck. You damn near turned me into a love toy! I didn't even _know_ these coats could unzip so fast. I woulda killed you, but you dodged everything and told me the foreplay was too rough! I was really ready to kill ya. But all of a sudden you just jumped back and said meet you in the bedroom. But you answered so calm like, I knew something was up so I didn't shoot. Surprisingly."

Xaldin was at an official loss for words. His cool composure dropped as he stood there, arms hanging and mouth slightly open while frowning.

"If this is some sort of sick joke I do_ not_ find it amusing in the slightest." He said after realizing his mouth was open.

"Dammit I thought I was getting pranked or something."

"It's no prank."

Both men whipped their heads to see a door, which had not been there before; open and what appeared to be Xaldin stepped out. Clad only in a black towel, his body was mainly exposed and his normally tied up hair flowed over his shoulders and down his back. Steam arose from his skin as small droplets of water rolled off. True to his description, the other Xaldin's facial hair was much less prominent and his eyes seemed to have more of a darkness only make up could give.

Xigbar re-summoned his weapons in an instant and Xaldin tensed, ready to draw his at a split seconds notice. Disturbing didn't even come close as to what he thought about the sight in front of him. It was his double alright, only his voice seemed a bit smoother and of course the physical aspects of his face. Looking from head to toe, he also noticed the lack of any body hair whatsoever. Another thing Xaldin himself knew was different

The other pulled a towel from nowhere and began patting his wet hair down in an all too perfect manner. It was like watching an advertisement, for what, who knows.

"Xiggy, I see you're here. I thought we could have a fun time. But instead I see… him, and you with a gun in my face. I'd rather him not be here and something else in my face."

Unable to think of anything coherent to say, Xigbar ended up saying random words that may have been an insult before shooting off a bullet. The projectile sailed through the air as the target leaned his head to the side, effectively dodging it. This resulted in a mirror shattering behind him.

"We've been over this before, you try and get me with those things all the time, but I'm used to it now. If you blow me I'll forgive you though."

Seeing Xigbar's teeth bared and single eye burning was enough to make Xaldin summon one of his lances and hover a few inches off the ground. Whoever this was, was an enemy. It was a possibility it had been planning to impersonate Xaldin to get information, but it also wasn't very smart given that he was trying to sleep with one of the members… thought it still didn't explain why he apparently had a shower now. Regardless, it could dodge Xigbar's attacks without batting an eye, and that was enough for Xaldin to be on his guard.

"Imposter. I will see to it personally that you are removed from this castle." Xaldin near spat.

"Remove me? But I'm the one who lives here. This is my room, and you' weren't invited in."

Said imposter flipped his hair in an overly dramatic fashion, flicking a bunch of water droplets on the walls and slightly on Xaldin's face. Before he could even speak again, three lances were impaled in his stomach as Xaldin wiped the water from his face.

It seemed as though it was going to try and speak once more, but blood erupted from its mouth instead. Trembling, the other Xaldin fell to his knees and looked up to an irritated original.

"Looks like my fingers slipped. Sudden contact can do that."

Xaldin was nudged aside as Xigbar placed both his arrow guns at the bleeding Xaldin's face.

"Dunno what your game was, but it's not welcome here."

"Game? Heh, that's Luxord's favor-" a pair of glowing bullets hit the same mark in between the other's eyes, silencing him. Xaldin dismissed his weapons, sending his copy to flop against the wall lifelessly.

Still curious, Xaldin stepped over the body at his feet and observed the bathroom in front of him. It was actually nice. A well sized bathtub with a shower, a pristine toilet, and a sink that had a mirror cabinet, yet there were now large shards of glass where a door used to be. Xigbar stepped in behind him and looked around.

"Since when did Xemnas decide to give you a bathroom?"

"He didn't. I suppose that imposter must have either had extraordinary carpentry skills, or some sort of room making capability. I suppose this can be counted as a perk to his brief existence here."

"Uh huh…Well as long as he's dead I'm as close to happy as I can get. I'll get rid of the body, you're gonna have to worry about the mess though."

Xaldin listened to the sound of squelching, and a Corridor opening then closing before he decided to turn back around. It also came as a surprise to see his twin sized bed suddenly became King sized; black sheets and the smell of spiced included. Once he managed to get all that blood cleaned up and possibly fix that bathroom cabinet he might never need the Grey Area again.

oO0o0O0o0O0o0Oo

A/N: Come on! The Organization rooms are way too tiny and I doubt Lex or Xaldin could actually fit on those beds. Wish the game covered more Organization life in 358/2. I mean it couldn't have hurt that much to have Roxas explore the castle a bit, maybe peek into another's room, but as soon as you're about to leave the owner of that room scolds you then sends you back to the Grey Area to do missions.

If the chapters seem a bit too short think of it like this, I'm trying to stick to the originals as much as possible. And I doubt any of the more hardcore members would be so hesitant to kill anything like the fan duplicates. However, someone like Roxas or even Larxene would leave them alive long enough to get answers.


End file.
